


House of Broken Mirrors

by Why_So_Serious (VTae)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Comedy, Deja Vu, Doppelganger, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sadism, Suspense, Time Travel, dream catcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/Why_So_Serious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I. AM. Me," Akashi hissed between clenched teeth and fists. "You are just an impostor." He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and at the end, his instinct had been accurate all along. Nevertheless, he stared at his greatest fear.</i>
  <br/>
</p><p>
<i>However, Akashi Seijuuro, with the courage of a lion had braced himself at the unfolding nightmare and with sanity still intact.<i></i>
</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>"Hmph," smirked Akashi without batting eye contact at the self-proclaimed true Seijuuro. Calmly, he remained rooted while having a monologue with only the endless darkness surrounding him. Moreover, not losing his sanity for exchanging words with his own image, he smiled at him.<i></i>
</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>"Says the impostor," he bites back with a warning in his scarlet eyes. "Now, you better disappear before me or I'll break you with my own fist."<i></i> 
</i>
</p>
<p>
<b>What will you do if you encountered your doppelganger?<b></b> 
</b>
</p>
<p>
Continuing the Time Chronicles saga, the GoMs will try to survive their greatest fear: themselves. How they survive, will solely depend on how much they trust each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What About the Other Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of _The Captives of Time ___that I decided to separate and make into a third book. Many thanks to _fandoms_freak, kisekoi ___and to the rest who encouraged me to continue this write-up. It's been a while since I've written an AkaKuro fanfic, however, I'll challenge myself to stay loyal to the original plot of this story.
> 
> I would be happy to know your thoughts/feedback in regards to the story. Please do not hesitate to share them. Also, I'll try to finish my other works, though, I'll write them as a separate book similar to this one. Thank you and please enjoy! :D

  


* * *

* * *

  


  


_After exchanging pleasant greetings with the two guests who came from another world, his gaze soon returned to the cause of his embarrassment as he had become the laughingstock of his comrades. Despite revealing his clear intentions of not using any forms of violence, except that he had been holding back himself to use his sword, he stood straight, biting his tongue from lashing out.  
_

Slowly, he took in a lungful of air 

“Now, returning to my original objective," he said in a gentle manner. "May I have that hen back?” Kagami Taiga, the peerless knight of the Princess Aida Riko, boldly inquired, his previous steely gaze now turned gentle hadn't left the round, white creature seated down on the teal head’s arms. 

A neutral smile slowly dawned on his face like the half moon. As innocent as a lamb, he faced the two shorter males, donning his true intentions with a crooked smile. 

_‘I must get rid of that chicken,’ __his inner voice tells him despite such a gentle expression he gallantly displayed before the guests._

The two, unaware of Kagami’s inner monologue, turned their gazes to the white, plump hen, who started shuddering for no apparent reason on Kuroko’s arms. Unfortunately for him, the hen seemed to have an ability to read evil intentions. 

“That’s odd. Why is it shuddering?” wondered the redhead Akashi, raising a brow at such a strange behavior. 

“It certainly isn’t cold today, perhaps it caught a cold after it ran for its dear life,” Kuroko agreed, oblivious of the taller redhead’s darkening expression after hearing his words. 

“I never knew chickens can catch a cold,” Akashi stated, now becoming bored of such a random topic. “Come, Tetsuya, just give it to Kagami.” 

Akashi, not having a tinge of suspicion, moved towards Kuroko with open arms with a purpose to get rid of the chicken, got the surprise of his life when it suddenly flew straight to his face and mercilessly received three, long red scratches on his cheek. Howling for such violence, he fell over the floor and immediately held his left cheek, suppressing the pain with tears in his eyes. 

“W-What the heck is wrong with that chicken?!” he cried, throwing his deadly gaze towards the flaunting chicken, now happily seated over Tetsuya’s teal head, with a surprising satisfied smile on its beak. 

Slowly gaining his manly pride with a shadowy smile upon his lips, Akashi stood up. 

“Tetsuya,” calmly, he said at first. Chuckling while patting the injury inflicted upon his smooth cheek. 

“Roast that chicken!” he ordered with intense anger. 

“I shall try to catch it, Seijuuro-kun,” Kuroko said, turning up to the hen which happily sits on his head. Cautiously, he turns his arms upwards, preparing to capture it, but as soon as it saw him move, it wildly flung its wings and flew towards Kagami, who immediately tried to capture it with his arms, but miserably missed it, and instead, had been left with six bright red scratches across his nose bridge. 

“Damn you chicken! I’m going to feed you to the lion!” the now angry Kagami shouted, all traces of compassion had long vanished on his face as he chased after the chicken along the hall. 

Seeing the result, Kuroko turned to Akashi. 

“Seijuuro-kun, I must confess that I miss eating chicken wings. Would you wish to eat one tonight?” he asked with an impassive face, however, his quivering voice and tightly-clenched fists betrayed him. 

“I agree. It’s been a while since I’ve been to KFC,” agreed Akashi with a murderous smile darkening his face. 

And with a definite goal in mind fueled by their hatred and pain, they rushed after the taller male. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


__

"We lived in a world with a parallel universe.

__

__

I might live here in pure bliss,

__

__

Except on the other side, the other me bleeds.”

__

  
  


All around him, despite the flickering lights coming from the distant houses made of straw and wood, the darkness seemed to swallow his surrounding with the biting cold gnawing through his dark leather cloak and into his bones. It didn’t falter him. Biting his lower lip, he trudged along the streets of the seeming ghost town, with only the endless shadows as his sole companion. Seeing the hue of purple tinting the rosy horizon before him, a faint smile curved its way to his thin lips, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. 

_‘You only did what was right,’ __a voice whispered to him._

A smile, as bitter as fresh tears soaking his pale cheeks, was on his lips, which reflected the unseen misery in his mind. All alone and as if every sign of life seemed to avoid his existence, he dragged his feet along the cobbled road. With ragged breathing, he carried on with that tart smile still plastered upon his lips, leaving a trail of black liquid on the cobblestones. 

_‘You have to do it…’ __the voice continued to mumble like the whispering willows during the autumn. He tried to laugh, to forget the pain of his own actions, but it only proved painful._

Such a man with vague thoughts moved under the deadly cold of the coming night, leaving behind the ebbing light of the town that was once alive with laughter and joy. Now, it only reeked of the acrid fumes of death, which only his forced smile knew what had truly transpired. 

Soon, tiny specks of light appeared in the darkness, casting a faint greenish glow which hovered around his lean and dark figure. Brazen, these tiny creatures with such a short lifespan, guided the dark figure in the darkness – which now had become the only sign of life around him. 

Insensible to the little creatures around him, he continued to drag himself, forcing himself up along the road with all his efforts. Looking forward, the earth beneath him seemed to sway and he can feel his earthly vessel giving up except that the inner fire within him still kindles, not easily giving up. 

“I…I apologize…” he uttered, catching his breath. A stabbing pain shot through his chest, which made him bite his lower lip to suppress it. His own knees gave way. 

Slowly, the figure in dark cloak collapsed on the ground, with his spirit, hope and self-preservation slowly abandoning him. He could feel his own world starting to crumble. 

Prostrating upon the cold cobblestones with the dirt upon his face, he moaned and squirmed as he could feel his own head starting to break in two. 

He had lain in the middle of the soulless street, the never-ending darkness cradling him, while his mind was trying to forget everything. 

_‘It’s better to forget everything… It’s better to forget everything…’ __the voice continued to whisper, acting as if a mantra to soothe himself of the pain he had been._

He never knew death until the moment when he has finally given up to despair. And now, as he feels every fiber and nerve of his being squirmed with excruciating pain, his mind drifted back into that moment when he could still see his face… innocent, calm and filled with genuine happiness, _however… ___

_‘How could you do this…?’ __he could still feel the warm liquid flowing along like raindrops on his lean fingers, it dripped down, leaving stains of red spots against the white marble floor._

It all remained in his mind; it felt as if it just happened a minute ago, the scenario which was so vivid he could still smell the sharp iron wafting into his nostril. The perpetual shivers his hands had given, a sensation he cannot easily forget, quickly crawled to his arms and body when he immediately struck the cursed object in his chest, followed by the unforgettable splash of red which eventually made him unclean. 

_‘W…Why…?’ __he can still hear his voice. Those glassy scarlet eyes that stared back at him, mouthing those words while fuming with such a beautiful colored liquid, however, with tears soaking his face down to his neck, he could only stand before him._

_‘So, is this your answer, Tetsuya?’ __he continued to listen, his shaking arms slowly embracing him, painting him with his own color. ‘I should’ve known better… I should…’ he remained deaf despite hearing his croaking voice now lost into the abyss of death._

_‘I…I… apologize…’ __he only uttered at that moment with his gaze, looking far ahead, at the stained glass of the red rose which he always admires._

_‘U…Unbelievable…’ __he said with a ragged breath, his bloody arms looped around the petite teal head. _‘I wished… I wasn’t your enemy…’ ____

And with those final words, his body finally slumped down, now lying down in his pool of blood. 

_‘I wished that you weren’t so trustful of me, Seijuuro…’ __he finally said, staring down at the face of the person whom he isn’t allowed to be with._

Footsteps soon echoed along the private chamber followed by a couple of voices demanding of their dead Master’s audience. Alarmed, he immediately backed away despite his heart being torn into pieces. 

_“Master Akashi! Master Akashi!” ___

He could still hear the shrill voices of his servants, making their way to him while he sought escape. Cowering into the corner, he tucked himself into the shadows, catching a final glance of the servants’ horrified faces around their master’s death, their cries of despair ringing in his ears, before vanishing into the darkness. 

_‘I apologize…’ __he only said with a heavy heart._

Recalling that moment, he allowed himself the despair to cry upon the stars above written for him. Knowing of no escapement, he prayed for death, but knew that his life was headed to a darker road. In spite of his cursed existence, he couldn’t help but to admire the clumps of stars blazing in a multitude of fiery colors from afar. Silently, his heart prayed for a miracle although impossible. 

“Perhaps… this is my untimely death…” he said in such a weak voice that neither his own ears could pick up. Slowly, his gaze wavered, staring before the misty stars, with the chilly wind gnawing his limbs and bones. 

“Looks like I’ll be with you…” he said with a faint smile upon his lips. Slowly, darkness descended upon him except that from afar, he thought of the fireflies around him. He smiled, remembering the past. “W…Wait for me, Seijuuro…” he said as he finally closed his eyes. 

_“Look! Someone’s on the road…!” __he wasn’t sure, however, he wondered if his own ears were deceiving him of hearing sounds of horse’s hooves and a carriage being pulled over, however, he wasn't entirely definite._

_...after all, his life had been all an illusion. ___

**_To be continued... __ ****_**


	2. Unknown

  


* * *

* * *

  


_“I knew it… ___

_I’m aware of it all. ___

_But I just closed my eyes and pretended to not see all along.” ___

  
  
Calmly watching the luster of the morning light crept through the crystal-paneled window, Midorima Shintarou only remembered how yesterday seemed like an impossibility. Unknowingly thinking about it, he paused in his walk and lingered by the window, peacefully looking over the mountains from afar. Gulping, his sight remained at the wonder shown before his eyes. Seeing the world he is in now, he wondered if he ever lived a life of lies. 

Standing before him, the world seemed to shimmer with its tremendous sparkling vivid colors, making him aware of the thought that he had never felt so alive until he had seen the world unveiled its beauty before him. In his world, the colors were dull akin to the gloomy rainy days. Thinking of it now, he doesn’t hate the rain; however, he couldn’t deny the fact, which his heart holds, that it brings him eternal grief. 

Just like the pouring raindrops with its caress of cold hands, it never failed him to remember how he walked forward, leaving trails of himself in the past. Deep within him, despite just looking forward, he still missed the old times. Moreover, in his heart, there is a voice that continued to whisper, telling him to return to the past and be free of the responsibilities which the Future bestowed upon him. 

Breathing in, a subtle smile crept its way to his lips. Green eyes, which glimmered with an unknown light, he continued to look through the window, his mind traveled back to the past. It all seemed like a dream – perhaps, they have been living in a world of dreams. Even so, he didn’t really mind if all of them were fine. 

Slowly, he closed his eyes, thus feeling the gentle warm caressing his cheeks while his ears listened to the music of silence that playfully lingered in the air. The gentle whispers of the wind seemed to calm the storm in his heart, henceforth making him forget his present task. 

“Is it not peaceful just watching the Blue Mountains, Sir Midorima?” 

Pulled out of his pensive mood, Midorima, still reminiscing, then immediately opened his eyes. Caught in such an uncomfortable situation, therefore he stuttered, not knowing how to answer his companion. 

“I, uh, was - just simply catching so…some fresh air.” Midorima slightly cringed, hence, biting his tongue, seeing the look which Sir Kiyoshi gave him. As a result, the green head surely knew not to lie. 

Seeing how the color drained from the green head’s face, the knight chuckled. “You must not feel responsible about everything, young Sir Midorima.” 

“I – I apologize,” Midorima said, hesitantly bowing his head low before the knight. 

“Please do not apologize, Sir Midorima. Every one of us has the time to do that so, you must not feel so uncomfortable. Be a man and face it,” the man said with a smile on his face. 

For some unknown reasons, Midorima felt better afterwards, offering a little smile now at his words. 

“Thank you,” he simply said before gazing back at the scenery. “May I ask you something, sir?” 

The knight followed his line of sight. “Go ahead.” 

Relaxing his tense shoulders, he calmly watched the swirling colors of blue and green from afar, the soft green hues of the grass blades sparkling with dew drops and the gentle patch of brown loam. 

“N-Nothing,” he said and instead contented himself with watching the scenery outside. “Sorry, I forgot about it.” 

Noticing the serenity dawning upon the young man’s face, Sir Kiyoshi subsequently smiled. 

“I see.” After several moments of silence, the knight’s eyes twinkled and resumed on his words. 

“But I assumed that you did not forget about your lost companion, right?” he cheerfully asked with his gaze ahead, therefore missing Midorima’s crestfallen expression at the mention of the task. 

“Sorry, I also completely forgot about him.” Midorima, ashamed for having been lost in his own thoughts had replied. 

“I see.” The knight only answered. 

And so they resumed their task. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


Aomine Daiki knew better than to have chosen a more resourceful partner when it comes to searching, and as a result, had finally realized that they have been walking in circles, returning to the same wooden arched doorway leading to the cobbled veranda of the palace for sixth times now. Gritting his teeth for such loss of words, he gaped at the outcome of his folly.

“Minecchin, are we there yet?” asked the purple head, Murasakibara. 

Closing his eyes with only the sound of monotonous laughter breaking his shivering lips, he smiled at him. “I really love you, Murasakibara.” He simply answered, hiding how his heart breaks into pieces with a smile. 

“Why, I love you, too, Minecchin~” Murasakibara, oblivious of Aomine’s pains, sweetly smiled. 

_‘What did I ever do to deserve this?!’ __Aomine’s broken heart cries, still hiding his pain with a smile._

However, the dark clouds and the thundering storm that had gathered in his world seemed to have quickly vanished as soon as his ears picked up the assuring loud footfalls and shouts that sounded from the east hall. 

_‘I take back my words. I’m still the luckiest person ever alive!’ __Aomine’s darker complexion lightens as soon as he heard the familiar voices of his companions approaching them._

“Uh, it’s Kurochin and Akachin,” Murasakibara echoed out his thoughts. 

“Tetsu! Akashi! I owe you guys my life!” Aomine immediately shouted with glee thus quickly turning around with smooth agility, spreads his long arms and preparing to welcome the arrival of his saviors. 

“Look out!” Kagami’s terror-stricken voice quickly erased all of Aomine’s hope. Feeling his whole world crumbling into a million pieces of broken shards, except that what he had truly felt was the sharp, stinging sensation of being clawed on the forehead, Aomine fell over straight away, quickly covering his brows with his hands. 

**“OUCH!” ******

A loud, blood-curdling and guttural scream rang within the bricked walls of the palace, almost reaching the heavens. Shortly, the rest stood in utter shocked, their faces devoid of the color of life, mouths and eyes gaping at such a graphic scene unfolding before them. 

“Tetsuya, please don’t look,” Akashi said, quickly covering Kuroko’s eyes with his hand. 

“Aominecchi, I still love you,” Murasakibara said, all hope abandoning his face. 

“I apologize for your existence,” Kagami only said, keeping a straight face despite the horror that lay before him. 

“O-Ouch! Y-You guys! I am not yet dead!” Aomine cried, tears soaking his dark cheeks. “What the fuck is wrong with that chicken!?” 

Aomine’s bloodshot eyes shot towards the white hen arrogantly standing over the arched doorway, coupled with a ghostly contemptuous smile which seemed to glint in those golden eyes. 

“I promise I’ll fry that chicken when I catch it!” screamed Aomine while still holding onto the newly acquired scar. 

“Seijuuro-kun, can I look now?” asked Kuroko. 

“Make sure to protect your face, Tetsuya. That chicken is more dangerous than we thought,” warned Akashi. 

“Damn it all! This is all that Kisediot’s fault! If not for him being lost, I wouldn’t have to incur such a shame!” cried Aomine while clenching his hands into fists. “I promise I’ll pulverize that idiot when I find him.” 

  


* * *

* * *

  


“I have known for such a long time that this would happen.” A knowing smile appeared on the raven haired man’s face as he slowly ascended the marble staircase, his fingers lightly brushing his silk robe.

“As expected of the Master Shouichi, your vision has never failed you before!” Praise his flaxen-haired companion coupled with a bright smile flashing upon his face. 

“My power of sight will never fail me, Sakurai. Remember that,” quipped the Master while moving up with an air of nobility around him. Following behind them was a band of servants in maroon robes with their heads hung low and their lips tightly shut, conversely pretending not to listen to the words of their master. 

“I will, Master Shouichi.” Replied his retainer and they continued to their destination. Ahead, Shouichi hungrily eyed the vast white court embellished with the bright red coat of arms hanging overhead while their tails flapped in the passing air. 

“As for now, I must secure the safety of humanity with my own hands. I wouldn’t mind taking the throne for a while as our loyal knights rode out to find the second prince,” Shouichi smiled as he neared the high-backed throne chair glinting in the beam of light. 

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as he settled down, consequently with his fingers tracing the smooth curves of the armchair. Satisfied, he scanned his gaze around him, happily admiring the gathered crowd before him. On his right side stood his retainer, Sakurai with the usual smile on his face. 

“I’ll stand as the King while waiting for the second prince’s appearance,” smiled Shouichi. With a devilish smile glinting in his eyes, his gaze soon fell at the foot of the stairs, to the tall figure with silver mane in a black cape standing with the other Royal subjects. “You wouldn’t mind that. Right, Haizaki?” 

With a vacant stare, the silver-haired, Haizaki returned Shouichi’s gaze. “Of course not, _Your Majesty. __”_

But his heart spoke otherwise. 

  
  
_**To be continued… __ ******_


	3. An Encounter

  


* * *

* * *

  


  


 

Slowly, the twilight descended upon the rolling hills with the blanket of cold mist caressing the sharp blades of the grass and trees. Despite the sharp claws of the evening stroking the Princess Momoi’s cheeks, her mind turned to elsewhere, to the events that had transpired which made her surrounding less significant. Only the boiling hatred kept her preoccupied, her eyes glinting with intensity did not falter as she looked beyond the dimming mountains.

It had been due to her sister, Princess Riko, whom she had met back at the palace of her father which resulted in her foul mood. Remembering their brief meeting thus only fueled her anger and as well as her intention of succeeding the throne. And with that in mind, she clenched her hand into a tight fist, her long and sharp nails digging deep into her palm. 

“Princess Momoi, your hands – “ 

Disturbed, the rose-haired princess turned a hateful gaze at the petite female servant garbed in a white robe, consequently causing the latter to shrink in fear. 

“I – I apologize, p-princess, but – but your hands…!” the servant stuttered with terror in her eyes. Seeing all the color drained from the servant’s face, the Princess cast a wary look at her hands. A wily smile slowly crept to her lips as her gaze lingered at the glaring color trickling down on her fingers, noiselessly dripping on the white floor of their carriage hence forming red blots of varying sizes. Seeing the fear etched in her servant’s face, the princess couldn’t restrain herself but to chuckle. 

“Why…” she softly spoke, slowly lifting up her hand towards her servant, whose countenance cannot deny the utter horror. “It’s just blood. What is to fear?” However, the servant knew more than to trust the sincerity her princess’ voice implied, for as soon as she gasped in surprise, she received a strong slap coupled with an icky sensation smeared across her face. 

“Despite the blood, I wonder why I couldn’t feel anything but pure hatred,” the princess continued with her gaze at her bloodied fingers thus missing the astounded face of her servant, who only withdraw further and kept quiet. Nonetheless, the servant regretted uttering a word to the princess. 

Meanwhile, the princess still absorbed in her monologue continued to look at the color splashed underneath the soles of her sandals, pondering over the matter. “I wonder… will I be able to meet someone who will ever understand me?” 

Shortly, after uttering those words to no one in particular, the sudden motion of the carriage into a halt brought the princess lurching toward her servant. Immediately shutting close her eyes, Momoi remained unmoving with only the sound of her pounding heart ramming her chest. 

Tension stirred in the air, followed after by the hushed voices with the horses neighing and scratching their hooves against the dusty cobblestones. 

Soon, only the uncomfortable silence reigned throughout that moment. Nevertheless, Momoi slowly fixed herself, clenching her bloody hands in spite of the throbbing pain she incurred to herself. 

“Look! Someone’s on the road!” 

Voices soon shattered the silence, accompanied afterwards by the sound of boots crunching the dirt below the cobbled road. Hearing the commotion outside, Momoi alighted the carriage, slamming the door open as she stepped outside and rushed to her knights and servants flocking together. 

“P-Princess Momoi!” shouted her servant in alarm, rushing after her with the biting cold wind stroking their bare and wet cheeks. 

“What is this nonsense?” Demanded the princess with annoyance apparently shown on her beautiful visage, thus causing her footmen to cower in fear. 

“Y-Your Majesty, we – we spotted a person…” Stammered the round-bellied footman who could not gaze straight at the princess’ eyes. 

“Hmm… A person, you say?” Momoi repeated his words with an arching brow and soon followed their line of gaze. Sprawled across the dirty ground before her was a figure in a black cloak. Studying the unmoving figure, Momoi took a closer stride whilst her men, standing in defense, marched back. 

“Y-Your Majesty! Please move away!” Warned one of his knights, however, the princess turned deaf, not listening to their words. Nearing the motionless figure, Momoi folded her gown and slowly crouched down, her other hand reaching forward. 

“Please, Princess!” Yelled the servant, panic straining her voice. Despite their cries of protest, they remained rooted in their places, afraid to move closer to the vagabond who obviously collapsed in the middle of his journey. 

“Why are you all so afraid of a mere person?” Asked the princess, her unwavering gaze did not leave the figure’s face hidden behind the dirty black rag of a cloak. “Show me your face. I want to know who you are,” said Momoi in a voice of authority with her bloody fingers reaching out for the hem of the cloak, attempting to pull it away. 

“Who are you – “ 

As soon as her fingers clutched the smooth fabric of the cloak, strong and lean arms immediately pulled her, eventually pinning Momoi down on the ground. 

“Wouldn’t you allow me to simply die?” A deep voice filled with agony and desperation answered Momoi’s question. 

“Your Majesty!” 

Despite his shuddering hands gripping both of her wrists and pinning her down, she cannot deny the strength he possessed. At that moment, she knew that the person before her was unusual. 

Hearing the cries of fear gathered all around her, Momoi remained in such a situation while her eyes gaze upon the stranger’s teal eyes looking down at her. 

“You wish for freedom, stranger?” she asked with a smile on her lips, not blinking as the man returned her gaze. “Why? Is the world not your liking?” Slowly, she struggled, yanking her wrist free, yet failed as the stranger only tightened his grip around her wrists. 

“Release the princess, you scum!” cried one of the princess’ knights, pointing his sword at the figure. 

Seeing that she would not be released easily, the princess stopped and instead, gazed at the face of the stranger cloaked in the darkness of the shadow, except that only the light of his teal eyes could be seen. 

“Won’t you release me, stranger?” Momoi asked, peering over at the darkness to catch a glimpse of his face. 

“Blood…” Uttered the stranger in a voice which sounded weak, his eyes now focused at her bloody fingers, however, before she could speak a word, he soon collapsed before her. 

Gasping a lungful of cold air, she remained under the collapsed figure of the stranger, sensing the haggard rise and fall of his chest with his warm breath stroking the hollow of her neck. Subsequently conscious of the stranger’s hands loosening around her wrists and with her servants seeing the situation, her knights immediately pulled the unconscious stranger away from her and thus assisting her. 

“Princess Momoi, are you alright?” inquired her servant, however, Momoi immediately approached the stranger pulled up by her knights by his arms with his head hanging down. Curious, she pulled away the cloak, revealing an unfamiliar but gentle sleeping expression of the stranger. 

For a moment, Momoi thought the world drowned in the deafening silence of the night as she found herself staring at the face of a nameless man. Strands of soft teal lock freely hang over his brows, which almost touched the long arching lashes of his lids, then slightly caressing the prominent tip of his nose overshadowing his thin, ashen white lips that appeared dry due to the cold. 

Before the stranger, especially that of a man, Momoi had never expected to feel her own heart pound with such intensity until as of this moment. Learning of the odd emotion swirling within her, she immediately pulled down the cloak over his face, turned her back to him and marched back inside the carriage followed after by her servants with the sound of her footsteps clanking against the cobblestone. Smelling the damp air of the evening, she quickened her pace and mounted the carriage. 

“Bring him along,” she simply said which her servant obeyed without any questions. Pulling up the hem of her gown as she settled down inside the cozy carriage, she looked through the tinted window and closed her eyes. 

_‘What am I doing?’ __Momoi mulled over while the carriage resumed its travel back to the kingdom of Teiko._

  


* * *

* * *

  


  


Wrought-up with the task of searching their lost lamb, Kise, Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara with the addition of the knight, Kagami decided instead to contrive a plan to capture the destructible hen perched on top of the arched wooden doorway. Having everyone agreed, the three tall persons in the group sported to use their strength and agility which consisted of Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara while the two remained on standby with the hidden plan up their sleeves.

“Although I am lethargic after running all around without any fruitful developments, I’ll resort to capturing this creature,” spoken the tall knight with a grave expression drawn on his countenance. 

“I agree. I’m pretty sure that the dumb blond would just eventually turn up himself to us. It is rather a blessing in disguise that we are all gathered here without him,” nodded Aomine in total agreement. 

“Aomine-kun, are you saying that we must celebrate without Kise-kun?” asked Kuroko with a straight face which the redhead beside him nodded in agreement. Seeing all eyes on him, Aomine felt himself shrinking before them, unable to utter a single word to defend himself. 

“T-Tetsu… please don’t make me look bad…” Aomine only expressed in words with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Oh, so I am true after all? I was just simply asking you,” Kuroko turned to him with confirmation in his eyes. 

“Tetsu!” Aomine pleaded, however, he knew to stop rather than to speak more. 

  
  
_**To be continued… **** __**_


End file.
